


A Meeting, From the Demon's Perspective

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Tazanath - Otherwise Known as Sebastian Michaelis [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: A soulmate? A soulmate is not for a demon. The word soul is right there in the name, isn't it?





	A Meeting, From the Demon's Perspective

Tazanath's existence was once bleak. Full of nothing but contracts and soul-consumptions, a boring, repetitive life that was to last for eternity.

A soulmate? A soulmate is not for a demon. The word soul is right there in the name, isn't it? And what demon has a soul?

That was what he'd thought before meeting one Ciel Phantomhive.

He'd been called to the boy's side so suddenly, but he didn't realize that he'd been called by name until he'd taken care of the first request - killing the people who were defiling him at the shrine.

Then, the boy had spoken.

"I want revenge," he'd said. "You can have my soul if you want it, Tazanath."

And he'd frozen in shock. The human locked on his blazing eyes, silent and staring, waiting for his response.

"How do you know my name?"

"What demon would come for me other than the one that has been marked on my skin since birth?"

It was then that Tazanath realized that the boy had called for him - him, specifically. Not any random demon, but him. Because he, somehow, knew his name. Somehow, he had his name etched onto his pale, human skin.

His silence, apparently, stretched too long. "Well?"

This was too rare for Tazanath to want to waste. A contract, revenge, it would pass too quickly and then the boy would be gone. "I'll not take your soul. I'll not make a contract with you, if what you say is true."

The boy lifted himself from the altar, despite the clear pain he felt when moving, and then walked closer to the demon. Wordlessly, he stretched out his left arm, showing him the mark. Sure enough, Tazanath's name was written there on the human's wrist. Tazanath couldn't help but smirk. "No contract, then. But I will still happily serve you and give you the revenge you crave so dearly."

"You must want something in return."

"Perhaps."

"What, then?"

Tazanath had no response to offer, for he did not understand yet what he wanted, what would be better payment than a soul. "What is your name, young one? You know mine," he said instead.

The boy stared for a moment. "...Ciel Phantomhive."

And with that, Tazanath took him home.

Tazanath's existence was once bleak. But with the addition of Ciel Phantomhive, from that very first meeting, it became a little bit brighter.


End file.
